And we bleed again
by Saeymi
Summary: Ils ne se comprennent pas, ils ne sont pas du même monde. L'un est gentil, innocent; rêvant de l'idylle parfait comme première histoire d'amour. L'autre est fou, égoïste, dangereux et fier, faisant l'insensible par peur que ses propres pulsions ne le dévorent. Il ne savent pas se parler, et pourtant, ils vont s'aimer. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Yaoi Patreek R-18 *CLÔTURÉE*
1. L'Étincelle

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !**

**Je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom. =3 En effet, après avoir arpenté pendant deux mois toutes les fictions SLG/WTC en en suivant quelques unes, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre aussi. Donc, eh bien, je commence ainsi par une fiction PatronxGeek dans un fond de léger, mais alors très très léger Matoine. Ce sont mes deux couples favoris ! =3**

**Attention aussi, il y aura du lime et du lemon (et ça commence dès ce chapitre... !) parfois violent ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !**

**DISCLAIMER : SLG appartient à Mathieu Sommet, tout comme ses personnages ! Je ne fais que les emprunter pour une histoire purement fictive, bien évidemment.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous apprécierez ce tout premier chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'Étincelle**

* * *

_Oh, il rougissait encore..._

« M-merci pour le repas ! »

Troublé, il se leva de table, posant en passant son assiette, ses couverts et son verre dans l'évier. Puis il se rua dans la cage d'escaliers, terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Hein ? Mais, t'as rien mangé ! Hé, reviens-là, viens finir ta viande, gronda Mathieu en se levant, essayant de copier une image paternelle.

-Non, j'ai vraiment plus faim, là, désolé. Je vais aller me coucher, à demain !... »

Il put distinguer un dernier soupir furieux avant de se glisser dans sa chambre et fermer la porte à clé. Puis, plus rien, le silence. En fait, non, il pouvait entendre le bruit de l'acier rencontrant la porcelaine, mais rien d'autre.

Il colla son dos à la porte, souffla durement, baissa la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, en ce moment ?! Il ne supportait pas, il ne supportait plus. À chaque fois qu'_il_ posait son regard sur lui, qu'_il_ lâchait une blague salace, souriant comme une hyène ayant attrapé sa proie, le plus jeune ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. De rougir. De détourner le regard.

Et le criminel en jouait, ayant très bien remarqué que ses répliques avaient de plus en plus d'effet, qu'il se rapprochait d'un but obscur. Et l'enfant n'en pouvait plus, ne comprenait pas, n'arrivait plus à ignorer. C'était intenable.

« Tu peux pas le laisser tranquille, pour une fois ?! Regarde, il n'a même pas fini son assiette !

-Ouais, gros, c'est pas très sympa.

-La ferme, c'est pas comme si j'l'avais violé, non plus... »

Visiblement, la dispute faisait rage, en bas. Et c'était encore une fois de sa faute... Il serra le poing, pensant que ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour une bagarre : Mathieu était en ce moment mort de fatigue. Mais bien évidemment, ça ne pouvait pas en rester là.

« Un jour sans remarques perverses, c'est trop demander ? Laisse-le respirer, ce pauvre gosse ! T'arrêtes pas de faire des allusions sur lui en ce moment !

-Oh, toi, ta gueule, l'bouffeur d'bambous ! Personne t'a d'mandé d'mettre ton grain de riz, retourne faire mumuse avec tes amis les Chinetoc !

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu recherches, exactement ? »

La voix légèrement plus douce et féminine jeta comme un froid. Le panda, qui avait pourtant bien relevé la phrase de l'homme en costard, en oublia même de lui répondre. Elle reprit quelques secondes après, toujours aussi calme et posée :

« Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que tu te mettes à le charrier comme ça, je me trompe ?

-Ouais, y'en a une, blondasse ! C'est juste putain d'drôle. Ça m'amuse. J'ai bien l'droit d'me divertir un peu, non ? En quoi ça vous fait chier ?

-Du moment qu'il ne se nourrit plus correctement, qu'il ne sort presque plus de sa chambre et qu'il n'arrive pas à suivre le rythme de l'émission, ça devient grave. J'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à des loques; même si vous ne me considérez pas comme ça, moi je vous considère comme ma famille, et il est hors de question que je laisse n'importe lequel d'entre vous dans une situation inconfortable. Vous êtes chez vous, ici, et c'est pas demain la veille que ça va changer ! »

C'est sur ces mots que la conversation s'arrêta, malgré le fait que les tensions, elles, étaient encore bien présentes et semblaient absolument vouloir le faire savoir.

Le ton plein de reproches toucha sincèrement le Geek. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire, leur créateur tenait à eux, s'inquiétait, faisait de son mieux pour les complaire, pour leur permettre une vie agréable. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour le Patron.

Effectivement, cet infâme pervers le taquinait. Peut-être un peu plus que d'habitude, certes, mais est-ce que cela justifiait toutes les accusations dont on l'affublait ? Non. Définitivement, non. Comme l'avait lui-même dit le sombre individu, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tenté quelque chose : il se contentait juste de faire quelques sous-entendus, doublés d'un immonde sourire pervers et d'un rire sardonique à chaque fois que le jeune no-life réagissait. Rien d'inhabituel, en somme.

Non, le problème, c'était _lui_. Parce que c'était différent, à présent, et qu'il n'arrivait juste plus à simplement ignorer. À chaque fois, il y avait ce tam-tam qui battait dans sa poitrine, puis ses joues qui chauffaient, son regard qui ne pouvait plus croiser le sien, et cette gêne, cette affreuse gêne, ce sentiment d'être parfaitement ridicule sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi...

Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Une émotion aussi forte, aussi intense qu'elle le terrassait purement et simplement, le laissant pantelant de surprise et de douleur, il n'avait jamais connu ça. Et ça le terrifiait de ne pas savoir, de ne pas comprendre ce qui clochait, chez lui.

Il secoua la tête, s'avançant rapidement vers sa nintendo DS qui reposait tranquillement sur sa table de nuit pour l'attraper. Il lança une partie Pokémon de façon mécanique, totalement ailleurs, et s'avachit sur son lit, ses yeux perdus dans le sombre écran de démarrage.

_Oublier_. Il fallait qu'il oublie. Rien qu'un instant, passer outre, penser à autre chose, se reprendre. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas si simple...

Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'il entraînait son Léviator niveau quatre-vingt dix-sept lorsqu'une première larme se mit à couler. Bientôt suivie, évidemment, de quelques autres comparses, elles se mirent alors très rapidement à ravager son petit visage, alors qu'il essayait vainement de les faire disparaître, frottant la peau jusqu'à en avoir les yeux bouffis.

Mais rien à faire, elles se multipliaient, brûlant dangereusement ses joues, son cœur et même son âme.

La console fut bien vite abandonnée. Il se réfugia rageusement contre son oreiller, serrant le tissu à s'en fait pâlir les jointures. Et il pleura. De peur, de frustration. Sanglota jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total, tout le stress, la gêne, l'incompréhension, le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti ces deux dernières semaines s'estompant un peu plus à chaque goutte salée absorbée par le coussin.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, dans ses esprits; pourquoi tout s'était ainsi détérioré ?

Questions vaines. Posées à lui-même. Sans aucunes réponses. Sans aucune piste. Juste cette cruelle solitude, cette horrible dépression, cette mortelle détresse.

_Il lui fallait de l'aide_.

Il allait couler. Il lui fallait quelqu'un. Une personne, plus avisée, plus expérimentée, une bouée de secours.

Ce jour-là, il passa plus d'une heure à renifler bruyamment, en colère contre lui-même, incapable de déterminer ce qui le hantait. Il se calma aux environs de vingt-deux heures, totalement vidé et surtout, tiraillé par une faim qu'il avait rarement connu. En même temps, une journée sans avoir passé un repas correct, c'était assez conséquent...

Alors que son pauvre estomac le lui faisait une nouvelle fois comprendre, on toqua à sa porte.

« Geek ? Tu peux ouvrir ? C'est Maître Panda, je veux juste parler. »

Prudemment, le jeune chétif s'approcha, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes qui perlaient encore aux coins de ses yeux. Il déverrouilla la serrure d'un geste sec, avant d'entrebâiller la porte pour voir apparaître le fameux kigurumi du nouveau de la bande, ainsi qu'une assiette portant l'entrecôte qu'il n'avait pas finie.

« Je... je peux entrer ? Lui demanda d'une voix calme son collègue, un sourire réconfortant sur le visage.

-O-oui, bien sûr, acquiesça le gamer en ouvrant cette fois-ci chaleureusement son repaire de manière à laisser l'individu y accéder. »

À vrai dire, il avait eu peur que ce soit le Patron. En fait, ce n'était que purement psychotique, puisque le dépravé sexuel n'aurait pas perdu son temps à imiter la voix du Panda et y serait plutôt allé avec force, quitte à défoncer la porte s'il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Néanmoins, et au cas où, le Geek avait tout de même voulu vérifier, juste pour être sûr...

Sans même se concerter, ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le lit défait, en même temps qu'une certaine gêne qui laissa flotter un moment de blanc.

Maître Panda attendait que le plus petit trouve le courage de s'exprimer, mais ce dernier était bien trop occupé à lorgner sur la généreuse côtelette fumante pour pouvoir suivre une quelconque conversation... L'ursidé le remarqua bien vite, attendri par la vue d'un Geek baveux qui semblait faire des yeux de chien battu à tous les dieux pour pouvoir se saisir le plus vite possible de ces deux couverts et de déchiqueter la chaire tendre afin de l'avaler.

« Tiens, tu en veux ? Commença le chanteur en tendant la porcelaine, tout sourire. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim, alors je te l'ai faite réchauffer. »

Touché, le Geek accepta, murmurant un ''merci'' plus que sincère, avant de reprendre tranquillement son repas. L'animal, qui le regardait, en profita pour lui poser quelques questions...

« Tu vas bien, en ce moment ? »

Pas de réponse. Le plus chétif fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Maître Panda n'allait sûrement pas se démonter pour si peu. Il attendit quelques secondes encore, dans l'espoir d'un retour plus tardif, puis lâcha la bombe. La grosse, dévastatrice, inévitable, celle qui va droit au but et qui touche toujours de plein fouet sa cible.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, avec le Patron ? »

Et cette fois-ci, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

« Mais non, il s'est rien passé ! Cria presque le Geek en se retournant violemment vers l'ursidé. Il ne m'a rien fait du tout, arrêtez de toujours l'accuser pour tout et n'importe quoi !

-Calme-toi ! Pourquoi tu le protèges, d'un coup ? Tout à l'heure t'étais prêt à fondre en larmes par sa faute, et maintenant t'as décidé de lui dire Amen ? Et après tu veux me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Personne n'est dupe, Geek. Personne. On s'inquiète tous, pour toi, et spécialement quand il se passe quelque chose avec ce psychopathe sexuel, alors s'il te plaît, explique-moi tout.

-...solé...

-Hein ?

-Désolé, répéta plus fort le gamer, tête baissée et yeux humides, encore une fois. »

Surpris par ce nouveau brusque changement d'attitude, Maître Panda resta sans voix. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de saisir que le Geek ne s'excusait pas que pour avoir crié : il y avait autre chose. Et cette autre chose le terrifiait.

« Pourquoi tu... ?

-C'est ma faute... Murmura le plus jeune d'une voix cassée. Il m'a rien fait. Il a jamais levé la main sur moi. Mais j'arrive pas... il est... je... peux plus... Tout est de ma faute... ! J'y arrive plus, Maître Panda ! À chaque fois... à chaque fois qu'il fait une remarque, je peux plus l'ignorer. C'est horrible ! C'est atroce... J'arrive plus à l'ignorer ! Je peux plus ! Et je sais pas pourquoi !

-Chuut, détends-toi, lui chuchota tendrement l'ursidé en le prenant dans ses bras, sentant dès lors les larmes s'abattre sur son épaule. Tout va bien, Geek, tout va bien.

-M-mais... ça-ça... ça m'rend fou !

-Ça va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas... Tout ira bien, fais-moi confiance. Je vais arranger ça, promis... »

L'assiette fut mise de côté, sur la table de nuit, de peur que tous ces tressauts la renversent. Maître Panda ferma les yeux, serrant toujours plus fort ce corps frêle prit d'une tristesse inimaginable, se laissant lui aussi remplir d'une peur immense. Il avait promis, mais dans son cœur, tout était affreusement sombre. Il avait bien une idée de ce qui se tramait. Malheureusement, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout...

''_Je ne dois pas lui dire.'_' Ne cessait-il de se répéter mentalement, alors que la masse noire enterrée au fond de son être prenait de l'ampleur. S'il ne savait pas, il y avait une chance pour que tout redevienne normal. Les deux personnages ne se verraient pas durant quelques jours, le Geek oublierait, tout simplement. Après tout, le pouvoir de League of Legend était sans précédent. N'est-ce pas... ?

Seule chose qu'il fallait maintenant qu'il surveille : Mathieu ne devait pas être au courant. Peu importe de quelle façon, il fallait que l'animal au kigurumi tienne leur créateur en dehors de l'histoire. Il avait déjà eu bien trop de mal à admettre que leur existence était _réelle_ et qu'il n'était donc pas fou, il était hors de question qu'il replonge une nouvelle fois...

Après plus d'une demi-heure de câlin, de caresses dans le dos et de paroles encourageantes, Maître Panda quitta la chambre, conseillant au plus petit d'aller se coucher. Le criminel s'étant réfugié dans un de ses bordels, il n'y avait donc pas la moindre chance qu'il vienne embêter le gosse par une quelconque façon que ce soit.

Et, obéissant, le Geek ne tarda pas : il se glissa bien vite dans son pyjama Pikachu, fit un tour à la salle de bains histoire de se laver les dents et retrouva bien vite ses draps pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. La journée avait été bien trop éprouvante pour ses pauvres petites épaules, il fallait maintenant qu'il récupère.

Quant à la mascotte du groupe, elle partit d'un pas décidé vers le laboratoire où elle pourrait trouver le professeur. Elle avait quelques question à lui poser...

Les heures passèrent ainsi, dans le calme absolu. Bientôt, tous furent au lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'aux épaules, fatigués d'une semaine un peu plus chargée que d'habitude. Seuls résonnaient dans la cuisine le tic tac de l'horloge familiale qui indiquait fièrement deux heures et trente-cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que, réveillé par une furieuse envie d'aller aux toilettes, le Geek ouvre un œil.

Soupirant, il alluma sa lampe de nuit, descendant au rez-de-chaussé pour satisfaire rapidement son besoin. Allez, plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite il pourrait retrouver son doux lit moelleux...

Puis il se lava par automatisme les mains, s'apprêtant déjà à remonter, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, le figeant sur place. Non.

_Non_...

Vraiment ? _Vraiment ?_ Sa bonne étoile l'avait-elle donc complètement abandonnée ? Non, mais, soyons rationnel. Combien y avait-il de chances qu'il tombe, en pleine nuit lors d'une courte escapade aux toilettes, sur l'homme qu'il voulait _le moins_ croiser en ce moment ? Ou plutôt : quelle était la probabilité que l'_homme_ rentre au moment même où il satisfaisait la volonté de sa vessie ?

Sûrement autant que de croiser un pokémon shiney détenu par le maître de la ligue dans un nuzlocke randomizé. _Sûrement_.

Bon, c'était bien de faire un peu de maths, mais en attendant, il allait bien falloir qu'il trouve un truc pour se sortir de ce pétrin... Surtout qu'avec la cuisine allumée (mais _pourquoi _fallait-il qu'il ait peur de descendre dans l'obscurité ? Pourquoi ?), le spécimen devait bien se douter que quelqu'un était debout. À part s'il était ivre mort, incapable de formuler une quelconque pensée. Mais le Patron n'avait jamais été un gros buveur... _Zut_.

Mais peut-être que s'il avait passé un très, très bon moment, cela avait suffit à lui faire passer l'envie de représailles ! _Rêve toujours..._, lui répondit une petite voix au fond de son esprit.

Allez, se motiva-t-il, il n'allait pas rester planter là toute sa vie (ou plutôt toute sa mort...) ! Au pire, il s'excuserait platement, assurerait de tout arranger le lendemain même, histoire que l'on n'embête plus l'homme en noir et il retournerait se coucher serein d'avoir enfin réussi quelque chose. Oui, c'est ça, il n'avait qu'à s'excuser, et tout irait pour le mieux. Et il pourrait enfin retrouver son lit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bains (il s'enfermait toujours, question de sécurité), traversa le salon qui lui n'était pas allumé et s'avança fièrement dans la cuisine. Enfin jusqu'au seuil de la cuisine. Jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Juste assez pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Et voir le fléau de tous ses songes se faire une bonne vieille tasse de café. Dos à lui. Très concentré. Très, très, très concentré sur le café. Pas sur lui, sur le café.

Distance entre le salon et la cage d'escaliers : environ trois mètres. Obstacle : la table. Facile à éviter. Temps de préparation d'un café : environ deux minutes. Ils avaient le micro-onde. Ça se tentait ? Oui. En mode Assassin's creed, ça se tentait. C'était sa seule chance. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, mais il aimait le challenge.

Il prit une grande respiration (silencieuse, bien évidemment), compta à rebours dans sa tête. Trois... deux... un...

_CRAAC._

_What the... ?*_

Et le sombre individu se retourna.

Et il le vit.

Et il sourit.

Et tout était foutu.

À cause d'une chips.

Une malheureuse chips abandonnée sur le sol froid de la cuisine. _Putain..._ Il haïssait Lay's. Tellement fort, qu'il aurait pu tuer une à une toutes les pommes de terre de ce monde. Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il trouve un truc. À dire, à faire, peu importe, juste, _un truc_.

« Euuh... Bonsoir... ? »

… C'était un début.

L'horrible grimace carnassière s'étalant sur les lèvres du plus mature s'agrandit encore plus si ce n'était possible. Comme on dit, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres...

Doucement, le prédateur laissa de côté sa tasse toujours froide pour venir s'intéresser d'_un peu plus près_ à son invité du soir...

« Tiens, tiens, tiens... Toujours pas couché, l'agneau ? Susurra d'une voix rauque le dégénéré, s'accoudant à la chambranle pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite. T'étais pas au courant qu'la nuit... on peut voir le loup ? Le mien est énorme, s'tu vois c'que j'veux dire... »

Dès lors totalement paniqué, le Geek recula d'un pas, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les ténèbres du salon.

Dans sa tête, le néant. Impossible de réfléchir, d'avoir une pensée concrète, d'énoncer quelque chose. Il sait qu'il doit trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir, il sait que ce coup-ci, ce n'est pas une blague, mais pour le moment, la tâche paraît totalement impossible.

Dans sa poitrine, il se passe l'extrême inverse. Une batterie se déchaîne dans une sorte de régularité erratique, une cacophonie terriblement bien organisée, un pur concert de hard rock. Et les ondes s'étendent, le paralysent encore, toujours plus à chaque seconde qui passe.

Le temps n'a plus d'impact. Il semble s'être arrêté. Pourtant, le rythme de son cœur lui crie tout le contraire, et il se rend compte qu'il va bientôt être trop tard... Il faut qu'il réagisse, et maintenant...

D'un coup, il revint à lui, une idée émergeant bien finalement. Vite, s'il arrivait à s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, le pervers ne pourrait plus l'atteindre ! Jaugeant l'air démoniaque de son vis-à-vis, il se retourna sans prévenir, se ruant sur la porte bénite des sanitaires. Et, la poignée en ligne de mire, il pria de toutes ses forces.

_Boum boum._

Allez, encore un petite effort, une fois la porte refermée, il serait sauf.

_Boum boum._

Sentant l'inox sous ses doigts, il déverrouilla sa voie de secours.

_Boum boum._

Une embrasure se créa, et il accéléra une dernière fois pour se faufiler dedans.

_Boum boum._

Il avait passé la porte ! Enfin. Plus qu'à la refermer et il était-

« Ah... ! »

À la dernière seconde, avant même qu'il ne puisse clore définitivement l'ultime barrière entre le démon et lui, une main agrippa son poignet, le projetant en dehors de la salle pour le plaquer finalement avec sauvagerie sur le mur du salon.

« T'pensais quand même pas m'échapper, après toutes les simagrées qu'tu nous as faites t't'à l'heure ! Vociféra l'homme en noir, pris d'une rage sans nom. »

Tremblant, la respiration saccadée et la tête basse, le Geek ne répondit pas, encore sonné.

« Hein ? S'approcha encore le criminel, fier de son coup. T'as pas entendu, d'en haut, comme ils m'ont tous fait chier ? Mais bien sûr, que t'écoutais, t'crois quoi, j'te connais, gamin... trop bien, même. Les seules choses que j'sais pas encore sur toi, j'crois qu'j'vais les découvrir dans pas bien longtemps... »

Plissant les yeux, le petit essaya vainement de se défaire de l'emprise de son bourreau. Il avait compris, maintenant. Il avait saisi. Le Patron empestait l'alcool. Il était pompette. Et un sadique sexuellement détraqué ivre, ça ne présage jamais rien de bon...

« Vas-y, débats-toi, essaie de me repousser de toutes tes forces, bouge encore pour t'défaire d'mon emprise, t'sais comment j'aime ça... ça m'excite, t'peux pas savoir. Essaie un peu d'te sortir d'la toile dans laquelle t'as foncé tête baissée ! Mais t'sais quoi...? »

Manipulant les bras du plus fin comme ceux d'une marionnette, il le retourna avec violence, cognant une de ses joues au mur et emprisonnant un de ses poignets dans son dos, ce qui valut un gémissement de la part du jeune garçon. Il se colla ensuite au dos de sa victime, près, très près de son oreille, avant de lui murmurer :

« Comme un vulgaire insecte, plus tu bougeras, plus tu t'enliseras, et moins tu pourras en sortir... »

La voix pleine de désirs du tortionnaire fit frémir l'enfant, qui, une fois encore, dut prendre le temps d'examiner à nouveau sa situation... Crier n'était pas une option, puisque l'autre l'étriperait sans aucun doute au moindre bruit. De plus, il ne savait pas s'il supporterait d'être vu dans cette situation par tous, ni même si Mathieu ne virerait pas sa plus forte personnalité sous un excès de colère...

Au final, il ne lui restait qu'une seule et unique solution. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Du tout. Sa seule arme ? Les mots qu'il arriverait à sortir. Et au vu de sa position actuelle et des larmes qu'il peinait réellement à retenir, ce n'était toujours pas gagné...

Il respira durement. Sentant l'homme aux Ray-Ban accentuer encore le contact alors que sa mie-molle était parfaitement identifiable, il perdit finalement pied. Tant pis. Tant pis pour tout ce qu'il allait dire, il tentait le tout pour le tout. Pas de discours préparé, pas de pincettes, il improviserait, pour le coup.

« S-s'il te plaît, commença-t-il d'une petite voix brisée trahissant son état mental, relâche-moi, Patron. Tu es saoul. C-c'est pas une bonne idée, je... je te l'assure.

-Qui t'a permis d'me donner un ordre, gamin ? Tu t'crois vraiment en position pour marchander ?

-Je... J'suis fatigué, et je sais que toi aussi.

-Nan, moi ch'ui en pleine forme ! Coupa le concerné dans un sarcasme, frottant plus vivement son entrejambe sur le bas du dos du plus petit en ricanant.

-S'il te plaît, reprit le Geek abattu, réfléchis deux minutes à ce que tu fais... Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi partir... »

Les gestes s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, même si la poigne de fer autour de son avant-bras n'avait toujours pas faibli. Relevant difficilement sa tête, l'enfant essaya de la tourner, pour voir ce qui pouvait bien arriver à son terrible adversaire. Malgré tout, dans la noirceur de la salle, il ne pouvait apercevoir que le reflet des lunettes, qui semblaient le fixer avec insistance.

Un espoir, un mince espoir que tout s'arrête enfin lorsque...

« Non. Hors de question. »

Le gamer fut profondément blessé par le ton glacial. Il écarquilla les yeux, hoquetant silencieusement d'horreur. L'adulte n'avais jamais eu l'intention de le laisser partir. Loin, très loin, au plus profond de son âme, il se sentit comme trahi. Et la terreur reprit le dessus, encore plus présente et étouffante qu'auparavant. Et les larmes reprirent.

« T'croyais vraiment qu'j'allais te lâcher comme ça ? T'croyais vraiment que- »

Ne pouvant étouffer un reniflement, puis un second et un troisième, le Geek paniquait. Il avait peur, il avait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre.

« Je... dé-désolé... J'm-j'm'excuse ! C'est... ma faute... Je dirai tout demain... ! Je... je dirai tout à, à tout le monde, plus personne t'embêtera a-avec ça, promis... mais j't'en prie... me fais pas d'mal... ! S'il te-... te plaît, Pa...tron ! »

Il était mignon. La face lacérée de larmes plus tranchantes les unes que les autres, cet air de pauvre chien battu sur le visage, les yeux troublés par un voile d'eau, la voix sincère... il était vraiment mignon. Vraiment trop.

Et ça, c'était mauvais.

Parce que maintenant, le grand dépravé ne se contrôlait plus. Du tout.

Retournant à nouveau sa proie vers lui, maintenant son bras contre le mur, il lui attrapa la taille, plongeant langoureusement sur le cou merveilleux. Ah, cette odeur enivrante, cette peau fine et douce, cette sensation brûlante qui s'engouffrait dans son bas-ventre à chaque respiration...

Il mordillait, embrassait, suçait, léchait, remontant tantôt vers l'oreille pour redescendre quasi-immédiatement titiller la base de la jugulaire. C'était exquis.

« Que- ? A-arrête, qu'est-ce q-que tu fais ? J'ai dit stop ! N-non ! S'il te plaît, lâche-moi ! »

L'enfant se débattait, repoussant de toutes ses forces le corps qui fondait sur le sien. En vain, il n'avait pas la puissance pour ne serait-ce que décaler ou repousser l'individu. Et de toute façon le-dit individu n'entendait rien, il était comme plongé dans son monde, impossible à atteindre avec de simples paroles ou autres cris.

De sa main libre, il se mit à caresser la jambe du Geek, malaxant une des fesses entre ses doigts. Mais le plus petit n'abandonnait pas, plus apeuré que jamais, allant jusqu'à donner des coups de poing à son bourreau, essayant de pousser la tête pour la décoller de son épaule. Agacé, le pervers réagit finalement. Il saisit le second poignet, l'amenant tout comme le premier jusqu'au mur et serra les deux ensemble d'une seule main.

« Cherche pas, tu t'en sortiras pas. Tu vas y passer, gamin, et plutôt deux fois qu'une !, il rit sadiquement, passant finalement une main sous le tee-shirt de sa proie. Mais t'en fais pas, comme j'suis gentil, j'vais faire doucement pour ta première ! Tu vas prendre ton pied, promis. Alors laisse-toi faire bien gentiment, tu veux ? Ce s'rait dommage et bien moins agréable si j'passais à la vitesse supérieure, pas vrai... ? »

Il titilla un des tétons, faisant de petits cercles autour du bout de chaire. Lorsqu'il se fut raffermi, il le prit entre son pouce et son index, le faisant rouler vigoureusement.

« Ah... ! N-non... !

-Mens pas, gamin. J'vois qu't'on corps aime ça... Écoute-le, laisse-le s'exprimer. Tu verras comme j'peux t'faire du bien...

-Non, lâche-moi ! Ne...ne me touche pas ! Laisse-moi tranqu-aaahh ! »

Sans prévenir, l'adulte avait passé sa main dans le pantalon, agrippant à pleine main l'érection naissante de son vis-à-vis. Il s'amusait maintenant à la masser avec lenteur, faisant de délicieux va-et-vient sur la virilité, se repaissant sans gêne des gémissements à peine étouffés de son compagnon. Il replongea aussi sur sa nuque pour y laisser cette fois-ci un beau suçon au niveau de l'épaule. Il était rare qu'il ait de tels gestes, mais ça lui permettait de posséder fictivement ses partenaires, pour peu que celles-ci en vaillent le coup.

Et là, il n'y avait pas photo. Avec son air gêné, ses joues moites et ses bruits ô combien excitants, le Geek était de loin une de ses plus belles conquêtes... En se léchant les babines, le Patron se mit à planifier mentalement toutes les étapes de son offensive...

Coté gamer, ça allait mal. Les doigts experts l'empêchaient de se concentrer tellement leurs caresses étaient euphoriques. Pourtant, il avait envie que tout s'arrête et ses sens, en alerte générale depuis le début de ce cauchemar, n'attendaient qu'une faille pour repousser l'individu.

En effet, le pauvre enfant était une fois encore dépassé. Il tremblait furieusement, mélangé entre le désir et la honte, la luxure et la peur... Son corps, son cœur et son esprit n'arrivaient pas du tout à se mettre d'accord. Fallait-il qu'il abandonne ? Qu'il continue de se débattre ? Qu'il se mette à crier ?

« Aaah ! »

Non, c'était trop bon. Le plaisir le terrassait purement et simplement, toutes ces heures de pratique devaient sûrement avoir formé l'infâme individu au-dessus de lui à la perfection. Tellement, qu'il était à présent prêt à rendre les armes. Oh, et puis, pourquoi pas ? Le traitement qu'on lui infligeait n'avait rien d'une punition, et s'il restait sage, il était sûr que tout se passerait pour le mieux...

Enfin, ça, c'était parce qu'il avait oublié un _tout petit_ détail.

« Putain, gamin, tu m'excites trop, j'peux plus m'retenir ! 'Faut qu'j'me glisse en toi, là... »

_Hein... ?_

Sentant la main un peu trop aventureuse se glisser à nouveau vers ses fesses, le plus jeune reprit immédiatement pied, son cœur s'accélérant d'effroi :

« A-attends, non ! Je suis pas prêt, ça suffit, arrêtons-nous là ! »

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ivre d'alcool et de cette douce odeur de chaire, plongé dans son monde, il profitait, grisé par un plaisir qu'il avait rarement ressenti aussi vif. Plus rien n'avait de sens, dans son esprit, la réalité n'existait plus. Pas plus que ces fins poignets qui bougeaient avec acharnement, essayant de le repousser, de se défaire de son emprise.

Il sourit, proche de son but, excité à l'idée de poursuivre son exploration du petit corps qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son double innocent, juste assez pour croiser leur souffle, pour sentir la panique qui avait envahi le petit. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait réellement à passer aux choses sérieuses, cherchant à se frayer un passage entre la peau douce et ferme, la lumière du salon s'éclaira, et une voix retentit :

« Ben, les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Pris sur le fait, le Patron recula d'un coup, lâchant sa prise sur le plus jeune qui, essoufflé, resta collé au mur le rouge aux joues et le cœur tressautant dans sa poitrine. Les mains en l'air comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal, le criminel s'attendait à se retrouver devant Mathieu, mais à son plus grand soulagement, l'importun n'était autre que le Hippie, qui s'était sûrement levé pour fumer un peu en admirant la lune...

Ce dernier analysa une fois encore la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, abêti par quelques substances peu recommandables, avant d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise. Le pantalon légèrement abaissé du Geek, la bosse qui déformait celui du Patron, le souffle erratique du plus jeune et le suçon qui s'étalait sur son épaule découverte ne laissaient pas de doute possible. Il se tourna alors vers l'homme en noir, espérant sincèrement se tromper.

« Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

-... J'vais m'coucher, se contenta de lui répondre l'autre, fuyant à grande vitesse en direction de la cuisine, allumant une clope comme pour se calmer. »

Le camé ne le retint pas, ralentit par la drogue et par la peur de l'individu bien trop sombre. Il se contenta de le regarder partir, avant de se retourner vers le petit gamer tout recroquevillé, le souffle court et l'oeil hagard.

« Gros, il t'a fait quelque chose ?

-N-non..., se contenta de répondre l'autre d'un air absent. J-je vais bien. Merci.

-T'es sûr ?, tenta à nouveau l'homme au chapeau en aidant son camarade à se relever.

-Ouais... Sûr et certain. T-tout va bien. Tout ira bien. Je vais aller dormir, et ça ira mieux. »

Alors, lentement, il suivit le chemin qu'avait pris un peu plus tôt le boss, montant les escaliers comme amorphe, ses forces l'ayant totalement quittées. Et lorsqu'il se fut enfermé seul dans sa chambre, uniquement éclairé par la lumière de sa veilleuse, il se mit à frôler ses lèvres du bout des doigts, incapable même de pleurer.

Il avait compris.

Dès le moment où le souffle du Patron avait rejoint le sien, dès qu'il avait senti sa bouche effleurer la sienne, tout était devenu limpide. Tellement limpide qu'il pouvait à présent clairement voir cette toile d'araignée qu'avait évoquée plus tôt le dangereux pervers. Le problème, c'est qu'il était déjà en plein dedans...

Car lui, Geek, en était maintenant sûr.

Il était _amoureux_.

* * *

***_What the... ?_ : Je tiens à préciser que je n'avais pas encore vu le dernier WTC quand j'ai écrit cette réplique ! XD Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses...**

**Et c'est donc le début d'une grande aventuuure !**

**Bon, en relisant, je me suis rendue compte que c'était beaucoup plus sombre que prévu, j'espère que ça ne dérangera pas trop... En attendant, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, en priant pour que vous ayez apprécié. J'attends vos avis avec anxiété, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Sur ce, à très vite je l'espère pour la suite de cette petite histoire.**

**Saeymi.**


	2. qui met le feu aux poudres

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! Wahou, ça faisait un moment... ! O.O''**

**Je dois avouer que je ne voulais pas commencer à écrire avant d'avoir eu quelques retours, et donc rien n'avait été entamé pour ce chapitre. Mais je veux franchement m'excuser de mon retard, que ce soit dans les réponses ou même pour l'écriture...**

**J'ai franchement été dérangée dans mon histoire, que ce soit à cause des fêtes ou du travail que j'ai dû fournir. J'étais à quelques pages de la fin quand l'incident de Charlie Hebdo a eu lieu.**

**Tiens, même si la surmédiatisation a déjà dû bien vous saouler avec, parlons-en un peu, de cet événement... Je dois avouer que ça m'a beaucoup plus touchée que ce que je ne pensais, j'ai été mal et incapable d'écrire la moindre ligne pendant plus d'une semaine. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça, aussi, la liberté d'expression, les limites de toute chose, le fait que ça puisse déranger quelqu'un...**

**J'ai pensé à vous, lectrices et auteurs de fanfictions, j'ai pensé aux personnes réelles, j'ai pensé au Matoine, aux fictions sur SLG ou autres en général. Longtemps.**

**Et j'en suis venue à une conclusion, que je suis fière aujourd'hui d'affirmer : voilà _notre_ liberté d'expression. Voilà ce qu'internet, la loi française et la nature nous a donné : la possibilité de s'exprimer, en ayant parfaitement conscience que ce ne soit pas du réel, et d'écrire sur n'importe qui, n'importe quand, et n'importe quoi.**

**Bien sûr, si cela dérange réellement les véritables personnes derrière, par exemple, cette histoire, mais aussi toutes celles qui (je l'espère) suivront, je l'enlèverai sans broncher.**

**Mais s'il vous plaît, ne vous laissez jamais dicter votre conduite par d'autres gens, quels qu'ils soient, quoi qu'il fassent. Nous sommes libres, nous sommes parfaitement respectables, nous sommes Charlie.**

**Je tenais à écrire ça sur l'entracte, maintenant que l'émouvant monologue est passé, on peu en revenir un peu sur cette fiction.**

**Je tiens à remercier Sunlightt pour avoir pris le temps de corriger les fautes du chapitre précédent, elle a vraiment fait du bon travail ! Je dédicace aussi ce chapitre à Lauraceae à qui j'ai mis plus d'un mois à répondre. Considère ça comme des excuses en public, promis, ça ne se reproduira pas ! ;3**

**Je rappelle aussi que les réponses aux reviews anonymes se trouvent en fin de chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite qui marque le début des ébats amoureux de notre petit couple.**

**Sur ce, à tout à l'heure en fin de page ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : … qui met le feu aux poudres**

* * *

Il porta une dernière fois le mégot à ses lèvres, plongé dans sa contemplation de la voie lactée. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il ne restait déjà plus que le filtre, l'écrasa lestement dans un cendrier à proximité, sortant une nouvelle cigarette de sa poche.

Combien en avait-il fumé, déjà ?

Il ne savait plus. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est que la lune n'était pas au même endroit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardée. Et qu'il était toujours aussi frustré de son échec cuisant... Mais bien heureusement, il avait fini par décuver après tout ce temps à contempler les étoiles, de l'alcool certes, mais aussi de sa colère injustifiée envers le gosse.

À présent ne lui restait plus que la surprise. L'incompréhension. La honte, aussi, de ne pas avoir pu se retenir, se contrôler. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal ! Jamais il n'avait pensé à le toucher, le violer en guise de punition, comme jamais il n'avait attaqué quelqu'un avec autant de haine et de fougue auparavant.

C'était fou. C'était malsain. Comme lui, au final... Sauf que là, ça touchait de plein fouet sa _famille_. Et ça il ne le supportait pas.

Et comme pour l'inculper encore plus, les ordres de Mathieu lui revenaient en tête, inlassablement, tel une malédiction :

« _Tu peux coucher avec qui tu veux. Je te donne la liberté de faire ce que tu as envie quand tu en as envie, mais en échange, il faudra que tu respectes trois conditions : premièrement, si c'est des putes, c'est toi qui te les paies, il est hors de question que tu prennes ne serait-ce qu'un seul centime sur mon compte pour ton bon plaisir. Deuxièmement, interdiction de forcer, de violer, d'enlever ou de menacer quelqu'un, d'accord ? Tu fais ça dans les règles de l'art, tu restes diplomate et tu évites de rameuter le flics. Et troisièmement, et c'est le plus important, tu ne dois pas toucher un seul d'entre nous. Compris ? Ni le Geek, ni le Prof, ni le Panda, ni le Hippie, ni la Fille, ni le Moine ou le Démon, ni même moi. Tu ne dois coucher avec personne dans cette maison. Si tu acceptes ça, je te laisserai faire tes affaires sans jamais m'en mêler._ »

Il avait accepté. Bien évidemment.

Il avait promis, aussi. Plusieurs fois. Est-ce qu'il avait tenu ses promesses ? Bien sûr que non. Il avait quelques fois _emprunté_ la carte de son créateur pour retirer un peu de liquide, lorsque son propre compte était à sec. Il avait parfois aussi rencontré quelques jeunes personnes à qui il avait appris la vie de manière plus ou moins légale. Il avait une fois encore acheté une fillette à la mafia qu'il avait introduite dans un de ses clubs en tant que récompense pour les V.I.P.

Mais jamais jamais, il n'avait dérogé à la troisième règle. Il savait qu'une infraction sur la première passerait sans problème. Que s'il s'assurait d'aucune fuite, la seconde était sans danger. Mais la troisième n'était même pas envisageable. Enfin, jusqu'à cette nuit, tout du moins...

En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore se souvenir de la douce odeur de sa peau, de ses gémissements, de ses yeux qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. _Putain, ce qu'il était bandant..._ Il durcissait rien que d'y penser. Pourtant, il avait rarement eu envie de quelqu'un jusqu'à en perdre ses esprits, mais là, c'était juste incontrôlable. Il _devait_ se taper le gosse.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il broya rageusement sa clope à peine finie, se défoulant avec animosité sur elle jusqu'à l'aplatir dans le cendrier déjà plein. Son bas-ventre le brûlait, quémandant une attention pressante qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à combler de lui-même. Alors, d'un geste spontané, il attrapa ses clés et, sans même prendre le temps de fermer sa fenêtre, sortit de sa chambre, descendit les escaliers, puis s'engouffra dans la froideur de la nuit afin d'aller retrouver Tatiana pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air.

Pour le reste, il y réfléchirait plus tard...

À onze heures, il décida enfin de rentrer à la maison. Il avait baisé jusqu'à plus soif, s'était occupé des formalités dans un de ses bordels et avait fini dans un bar à plusieurs kilomètres de Paris pour signer un accord avec un client. À présent, la fatigue avait repris le dessus et il n'aurait sûrement pas dit non à une petite sieste bien méritée.

Dans sa discrète voiture noire, il se dépêcha donc de rejoindre le domicile familial, se garant avec lassitude devant l'entrée. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte du grand appartement qu'il se retrouva face à _lui_, à ses yeux qui hantaient à présent toutes ses pensée, à son visage ébahi et à son air candide.

« Oh... !, s'exclama sans le faire exprès le concerné. »

Pendant quelques longues secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochant d'une façon désespérée, indescriptible. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée leur revinrent, froids, cruels, violents, ineffaçables.

Puis instantanément, il vit les joues du plus jeune se colorer pendant qu'il détournait durement le regard, comme perdu, désorienté.

« P-p-pardon !, réussit-il à articuler, se faufilant avec habileté pour sortir de la maison avant de disparaître à toute vitesse au coin de la rue. »

Le Patron le regarda décamper avec frustration, mélangé entre surprise, et... hmmm... oh, comment ça s'appelait, déjà ? Ah, oui. Excitation...

_Comme s'il avait pas déjà bien vidé ses bourses durant les vingt-quatre dernières heures..._

« Patron, c'est toi ? Enfin rentré ? »

Il reprit contenance, se tournant le visage fermé vers son créateur dont la tête dépassait juste de la cuisine, visiblement en train de faire un peu de vaisselle. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se déchaussant avec lassitude, comme pas du tout intéressé par la discussion.

« On se demandait ce qui t'était arrivé, tu es pourtant bien revenu, cette nuit, pas vrai ? »

Pas possible. Le Hippie avait donc craché le morceau ? ...non. Mathieu n'aurait pas réagi comme ça. Le jeune homme était bien trop calme et joyeux pour être au courant de quoi que ce soit. Peut-être qu'il n'avait entendu qu'un peu de bruit au rez-de-chaussée, et n'avait pas jugé utile de se lever ? Oh, au point où il en était, autant lui demander simplement...

« Comment tu sais ?

-T'as laissé une tasse de café froid sur la table. Même pas entamée ! Le Panda n'aime pas ça, la fille non plus, le Prof ne boit que du thé, le Geek, que du chocolat, et le Hippie rajoute toujours deux ou trois sucres, donc forcément, il ne restait plus qu'un suspect...

-Et le Moine ?, demanda d'un ton joueur l'homme en noir.

-C'est la boisson du diable, pour lui. Comme le thé, les sodas et l'alcool... Il se réhydrate uniquement avec des jus d'orange et de l'eau.

-Il a aussi banni le jus d'pomme, j'suppose. »

Mathieu rit, lançant un regard complice à son homologue qui farfouillait maintenant dans le frigo.

« Bingo ! Ça lui rappelle les heures les plus sombres de l'humanité. Enfin, bon, tu vois un peu le truc...

-Mouais, j'vois..., répondit simplement l'autre, s'asseyant nonchalamment avec une crème brûlée à table. Passe-moi une cuillère. »

La politesse avait beau ne pas lui arracher la bouche, le petit youtuber lui obéit tout de même, s'essuyant les mains avant de lui tendre l'objet. Le proxénète commença dès lors à manger sans un mot, pressé de retourner dans son antre. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au Geek, et ça le tuait. Pourquoi avait-il quitté la maison ? Pourquoi avait-il rougi ? Lui en voulait-il pour son geste déplacé ? Était-il parti pour ne pas le voir ? Pour l'éviter ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit son homologue tirer une chaise et s'asseoir dessus, le dévisageant visiblement d'un air gêné. Tournant la tête vers lui, il comprit que le jeune adulte avait plus de choses à lui dire que ce qu'il n'avait déjà exprimé. _Putain..._

« Quoi ?, finit-il par lâcher d'un air sévère et d'une extrême mauvaise foi, faisant presque sursauter le châtain.

-Ouais, euh... Je voulais te dire... enfin, plutôt te présenter mes excuses pour hier soir. Tu sais, je suis pas mal à bout, en ce moment, et c'est vrai qu'on l'est un peu tous mais, en y repensant, je me suis dit que j'y étais allé un peu fort, avec toi... 'Faut vraiment que vous sachiez que s'il y a une époque où je ne me voyais pas du tout vivre avec des autres moi, maintenant je vous considère comme une vraie famille et je ne veux que votre bonheur. Alors, quand j'ai vu que ça allait pas trop pour le Geek, j'ai voulu.. enfin, j'me suis un peu énervé tout seul, en fait, et au final, je t'ai un peu tout mis sur le dos... »

Même s'il faisait mine de manger de manière complètement détachée, le Patron n'en perdait pas une miette. Il était à la fois choqué de cet aveu, touché aussi d'avoir eu droit à des excuses, mais d'abord et surtout très mal à l'aise... Mentir à un client ne lui faisait aucun tord. Violer une innocente ne lui provoquait pas plus de culpabilité et torturer un homme pour lui soutirer une information pouvait même lui apporter du plaisir.

Mais savoir que son créateur lui demandait _pardon_ en ignorant ce qu'il avait bien failli faire quelques heures plus tôt, en ne se rendant pas compte de l'état actuel dans lequel il était et en ne pouvant lire dans ses obscènes pensées mettant en scène le petit dans diverses positions, le faisait se sentir comme un traître, une véritable raclure de la pire espèce capable d'abandonner les siens pour quelques absurdes broutilles.

Ainsi, dès que le récipient fut vide, il se dépêcha de s'allumer une petite cigarette, histoire de n'établir aucun contact visuel avec son double qui ne semblait pas avoir encore fini.

« J'ai douté de toi et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je pensais qu'il avait pu arriver quelque chose, que tu pouvais le harceler derrière notre nez, que tu avais peut-être brisé ta promesse... Je suis un peu con, au final, puisque le Panda a discuté hier soir avec le Geek et que celui-ci a bien dit que rien ne s'était passé. Donc je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir pu soupçonner quelque chose. C'était assez déplacé de ma part, je dois bien l'avouer... »

Se levant tout d'un coup, la clope au bec et le ramequin en main, le sombre individu passa devant le jeune présentateur pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec tendresse, sans pour autant lui jeter un regard. Mathieu sourit, touché par le geste.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Et ça tombait bien, l'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas doués avec ceux-là !

L'individu s'approcha ensuite de l'évier pour y déposer ce qu'il portait, puis, s'apprêtant à remonter en pensant la discussion finie, se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Au fait, où il allait, l'gamin ? J'l'ai vu partir en arrivant.

-Oh, le Geek ? Il voulait aller se promener un peu. Je lui ai fait promettre de rester dans les environs, et puis, de toute façon, Maître Panda lui a prêté son téléphone, donc il ne risque rien...

-Il allait mieux, aujourd'hui ? »

Lui lançant un regard surpris, le vidéaste essaya de déterminer si le boss demandait ça sérieusement. Avait-il eu de la compassion pour le jeune gamer ? Lui, sa personnalité la plus obscure, la plus dure à gérer et la plus dangereuse, pouvait-il donc avoir des remords sur ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours ?

Même s'il n'en était pas totalement convaincu, il répondit tout de même :

« Non, je sais pas pourquoi, il avait l'air totalement paumé, ce matin. Il s'est levé tard, il ne s'est même pas jeté ni sur sa console, ni sur l'ordinateur, j'ai trouvé ça étrange... Puis, vers onze heures dix, il a décrété qu'il allait faire un tour. Comme ça. »

Sans répondre, le Patron tira une latte en montant l'escalier, comme pour montrer qu'il en avait assez entendu. Mathieu n'insista pas, de peur de froisser une nouvelle fois le criminel. Ce dernier attendit alors patiemment que le vidéaste ne s'en aille faire ses affaires pour s'arrêter devant une porte d'où une douce musique de reggae résonnait. Il frappa trois coups distincts avant d'entendre un espèce de grognement difforme, décidant d'entrer sans plus de formalités.

« Yo, salua-t-il l'individu affaissé sur son matelas, avant de fermer doucement la porte pour être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-T'es de retour, gros ? »

Jaugeant son double du regard, l'homme en noir se demanda pendant quelques secondes s'il n'avait totalement oublié ce qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière. Ce n'est que quand l'autre se redressa sur ses coudes pour l'interroger du regard qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

_Tant pis._

Sans quitter son homologue des yeux, il farfouilla dans l'intérieur de son costard pour en ressortir un petit paquet opaque, emmitonné et visiblement bien rempli qu'il balança à côté du pacifiste. Celui-ci le fixa avec étonnement, anticipant déjà ce qui pouvait bien se trouver dedans.

« En échange de ton silence, expliqua son principal dealer. C'est cadeau. »

Mais le Hippie n'était pas dupe. Il l'évalua du regard, mi-figue, mi-raisin, sentant très bien qu'il était en train de se faire prendre pour un véritable imbécile. Un sac de drogue d'une qualité très certainement irréprochable contre la loyauté qu'il vouait à sa famille ? Lui, accepter de se damner, de trahir les siens en échange d'un peu de weed ? Le Patron n'y pensait pas...

Enfin, en théorie, c'était tout de même bien plus compliqué. Avec la plus sombre des personnalités à dos, ce n'était pas qu'à un sac qu'il allait devoir dire au revoir, il le savait bien. Mais que le criminel, que le grand, viril, intimidant boss vienne lui proposer un petit compromis, il y avait quelque chose d'assez incongru...

Ce n'était pas les méthodes habituelles du maître du jeu. D'ordinaire, il aurait plutôt braqué son revolver bien haut, promettant une intense punition si quelques informations venaient à fuiter mais cela ne révélerait-il pas une faiblesse, face au plus jeune de la troupe ?

Peut-être, plus que de savoir le secret bien tenu, le criminel voulait-il se racheter ? Oublier ce qu'il avait fait au gosse, recommencer autre chose, se donner une nouvelle chance... Il était saoul, lorsqu'il s'était attaqué au gamer. Sûrement s'était-il laissé bousculer par ses émotions, au point de frôler l'irréparable. Un irréparable qu'il rejetait maintenant jusqu'à l'existence...

En tout cas, le Hippie y croyait. Il croyait en sa famille, et même ce monstre en apparence dépourvu de tout sentiments devait bien, au fond de lui, pouvoir éprouver un semblant de remords...

Voyant que le mac commençait à s'impatienter, attendant une réponse, un accord explicite qui n'arrivait pas, le drogué se redressa un peu plus, éloignant son joint fumant de sa bouche d'une main confiante.

« C'est ok, Gros. J'accepte. Mathieu en saura rien, promis. Mais c'est uniquement pour cette fois, hein ! Les poneys de l'espace sont pas trop d'accord avec cette façon de faire, en plus c'est pas sympa pour le petit. Donc la prochaine fois...

-Y'aura _pas_ d'prochaine fois, coupa l'autre d'une voix sombre. »

Et le Hippie lui sourit. Un sourire rayonnant, rassuré, confiant. Un sourire qui ne se doutait pas que ce n'était peut-être pas la ''prochaine fois qu'il s'attaquerait au Geek'', mais celle où il se ferait encore griller...

_Et la roue se mit à tourner..._

* * *

Il marchait. L'asphalte sous ses pieds, l'air frais sur son visage, le vide dans ses yeux...

Rien d'autre. Peut-être un monde, qui dansait autour de lui. Peut-être. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le voir, ne _pouvait pas_ le voir. Il était _perdu_. Autant dans sa tête que dans son âme, déboussolé de l'intérieur jusqu'à en perdre le nord...

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pas réussi à oublier, pas réussi à positiver sur sa situation.

Il l'aimait.

Il l'aimait...

Il l'_aimait_.

Il l'aimait, putain !

Et il le haïssait de toutes ses forces...

Il voulait être dans ses bras juste un instant.

Il voulait l'éviter pour toujours.

Il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Il devait absolument fermer sa gueule.

Il avait besoin de discuter avec lui.

Il avait besoin de ne plus jamais avoir à lui adresser la parole.

Il avait envie de le voir, de pouvoir le regarder en face.

Il avait envie de devenir aveugle à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux...

Il prit sa tête entre deux mains tremblantes, se retenant de pleurer une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit ainsi ? Pourquoi être tombé amoureux du pire criminel que la terre ait porté ? Et bordel, mais pourquoi celui-ci devait en plus de ça en avoir contre lui ?!

Secouant rageusement la tête sans faire attention où il marchait, il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver.

BANG.

Aïe... Ce lampadaire n'était pas si près, lorsqu'il avait regardé la rue pour la dernière fois !

Des filles rigolèrent, à sa droite. Il faillit leur hurler dessus. Mais c'est là qu'une voix calme, douce et inquiète retentit, alors qu'une main inconnue se posait sur son épaule :

« Hé, ça va, mec ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ? »

_Hein... ?_

Il releva les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec un garçon immense, brun aux yeux amande, le visage fin.

« O-oui, oui ! Ça va, je vais bien, je n'ai rien !, répondit-il finalement, agitant ses mains d'un air gêné.

-T'es sûr ? T'as les larmes aux yeux, il faudrait pas que tu te sois cassé quelque chose...

-Oh... ! Non, t'en fais pas, ça a rien à voir ! M-merci de t'inquiéter, en tout cas. »

Essuyant les gouttes qui perlaient sur ses joues, le Geek essaya désespérément de faire un sourire radieux, ce qui se solda en un véritable échec. Le cœur n'y était malheureusement pas, et bien qu'il fut touché d'un tel geste de la part d'un inconnu, le Patron ne cessait irrémédiablement de lui revenir en mémoire...

« Ben, c'est rien ! Je peux comprendre que t'aies des problèmes, mais la prochaine fois, évite de te fracasser le crâne par la même occasion, je te promets que ça aide pas ! »

Il rirent ensemble. Et ça détendit grandement le plus jeune de SLG.

« Au fait, reprit le plus grand en faisant un pas en arrière pour partir, je m'appelle Léo et je travaille dans la boutique de jeux vidéos juste en face, là-bas. Si t'as le temps, passe y faire un tour un de ces jours, je devine à ton tee-shirt que tu fais partie de cette _magnifique_ bande de no-life et gamers que l'on appelle plus communément geeks !

-D'accord, je viendrais ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Et il se quittèrent comme ça, sans savoir qu'une nouvelle amitié était née...

Comme il commençait à avoir un peu faim, le Geek décida alors de rentrer à la maison. Vérifiant l'heure sur le portable qu'on lui avait prêté, l'éternel adolescent devint livide. Treize heures quarante. Trois messages. Deux appels manqués...

Il était censé rentrer au plus tard à midi et demi, putain !... Mais d'ailleurs, avait-il réellement _erré_ pendant presque trois heures ? Bon, ok, il était beaucoup plus éloigné que ce qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, plus proche du centre-ville que de leur appartement. Mais tout de même ! Ça faisait malgré tout une plombe qu'il déprimait comme un idiot, seul dans des rues dégarnies, froides et incroyablement oppressantes...

Le souffle court et le cœur battant, il ouvrit la boîte de dialogues en se mordant d'ores et déjà la lèvre inférieure. Tous de Mathieu, le ton semblait monter crescendo.

_''Hey, Geek ! 'Faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer, tu crois pas ? La Fille s'impatiente, elle veut passer à table...''_

_Date de réception : aujourd'hui à 12h18._

_''Euh... ? Mec ? Pourquoi tu décroches pas ? T'es où ? Les autres commencent à vraiment s'impatienter, je t'avais dit midi et demi MAXIMUM, putain !''_

_Date de réception : aujourd'hui à 12h47._

_''Dis, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, là. Je veux bien comprendre que le tel' soit en silencieux et que tu n'aies pas eu la présence d'esprit de monter ne serait-ce qu'un peu le volume de la sonnerie, je n'en attends pas tant de ton jeune cerveau... mais un portable que tu regardes jamais, ça sert à rien de l'emmener, tu sais !... Non, sérieux, Geek, renvoie-moi un truc dès que t'as lu ce message, s'il te plaît. Si je n'ai pas de réponse avant 14h, je pars direct à ta recherche, alors magne-toi le cul de m'envoyer quelque chose, please.''_

_Date de réception : aujourd'hui à 13h35._

Rapidement, il tapota un ''J'arrive'' sur l'écran, l'envoyant avant de filer à toute vitesse vers la maison.

Quel idiot. Mais quel idiot ! Se mettre dans un état pareil, oublier l'heure et même sa petite famille pour si peu ! Il était amoureux du Patron. C'était un fait avéré. Mais, et alors ? Ça allait changer quelque chose ? Ça allait modifier sa vie ?

Bien sûr que non ! Il allait faire disparaître le moindre de ces maudits sentiments le plus vite qu'il pouvait, et tout reviendrait à la normale. Il allait éviter le regard et la présence de l'individu un petit moment. Ça passerait. Comme c'était arrivé, ça passerait.=)

S'il le fallait, il le détruirait de ses propres mains. Son premier amour...

Retenant les larmes qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois de couler, il se mit à courir encore plus vite, épuisé par tant de cogitation. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il se retrouva rampant devant la porte d'entrée, crachant ses poumons par manque d'air, épuisé d'avoir trop couru.

_Imbécile ! Depuis quand un geek court ? T'avais pourtant abandonné l'idée de te mettre aux exercices physiques, non ?!_

Un effort, un dernier effort pour atteindre la poignée, et... Oh ? Pourquoi celle-ci s'abaissait-elle toute seule, faisant s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée ?

« C'est à cette heure-ci qu'tu rentres, sale gosse ? »

C'était Mathieu. Surplombant de toute sa -petite, mais pas inexistante- hauteur sa personnalité écroulée au sol, il ne semblait pas, mais alors _vraiment pas_ content. En même temps, il fallait s'y attendre...

Embarrassé par la situation, le Geek essaya alors de se relever, en vain. Ses forces l'avaient quittées depuis bien longtemps, sa vue commençait même à s'altérer. Les paroles de l'original devinrent d'un coup très lointaines et il ne réussit pas à comprendre tout ce que lui disait le vidéaste. Seules de ridicules bribes arrivèrent à ses oreilles, perdues dans un bourdonnement sourd que subissaient inexplicablement ses tympans.

« Qu'est-ce que … avez … ce moment … Patron … aussi …. marre … tout ça … inquiet … t'en fous … je … pourquoi … toujours … famille … même pas … écoutes ? …... Tu … hé … Gee-

-Pas bien...

\- …. ?

-J'me... sens... pas... »

Puis les ténèbres le happèrent...

Lorsqu'il rouvrit finalement les yeux, il était sur le canapé, un chiffon mouillé sur le front et une étrange boule dans l'estomac. Il tourna doucement la tête, tombant nez à nez avec le visage sérieux de Maître Panda.

« Il a repris conscience !

-Pas trop tôt !, répondit la voix légèrement agacée de Mathieu, qui semblait venir de la cuisine. »

Celui-ci se montra d'ailleurs bien vite, une assiette fumante à la main contenant des pâtes à la carbonara, à en juger l'odeur... Il s'approcha du gamer, la mine sévère, déposant le plat sur la table basse. Il s'assit juste à côté, croisant ses jambes pour montrer qu'il avait son temps. Puis il lança, fusillant du regard son homologue :

« T'étais où ? Tu foutais quoi ?

-Euh... ! Je... J'étais en ville... je me promenais.

-Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps ?

-J'ai pas fait attention à l'heure, c'est tout... !

-Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule, à un moment ?! »

Mathieu s'était levé, visiblement au bord de la crise de nerf. Le stress, la fatigue, ainsi que le fait qu'il n'avait pas pris ses cachets depuis plusieurs jours devaient jouer aussi, mais l'inquiétude l'avait emporté sur le tout. Il avait eu _peur_. Peur, et mal, en pensant que le Geek avait décidé de rester dans son coin plutôt que de lui parler, qu'il se dépérissait à une vitesse fulgurante au lieu de simplement exposer le problème.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ces derniers temps ?! C'est la puberté ? C'est la crise d'adolescence ? C'est quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas ? C'est le Patron ? C'est le Hippie, c'est Maître Panda ? C'est moi ?! Mais merde, Geek ! Si t'as un problème avec l'un d'entre nous, t'as qu'à lui dire en face et puis basta ! Au lieu de jouer la victime parfaite, grandis, un peu !

-Mathieu, l'appela l'ursidé, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Putain, je commence à en avoir jusque là de vos conneries ! Vous me cassez les couilles, TU me casses les couilles, tu comprends, ça ?!

-Mathieu.

-C'est pas croyable, c'est toujours comme ça, avec vous ! Je fais attention à vous, je vous donne TOUT ce que vous voulez ! … Tu veux que je t'achète une console ? Tu veux de nouveaux jeux ? Tu veux un ordi de gamer ? Mais allez, vas-y, demande-moi tout ce que tu as envie, je t'y achèterai ! Comme je l'ai toujours fait avec chacun d'entre vous ! Tu veux plus de liberté ? Tu veux avoir d'autres horaires pour SLG ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin, putain, demande-moi et qu'on en finisse !

-Mathieu, arrête.

-Tu veux que je te dise, moi ? T'es jamais content ! On te donnerait la lune que ça t'irait pas ! Je t'ai laissé une heure pour faire une promenade, il a fallu que t'en prennes le double ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ce CON qui te garde chez lui s'est fait du _souci_, en plus de ça ! Pendant que t'en avais rien à foutre, que tu te promenais tranquillement par ci par là, y'a un salaud qui pensait que quelque chose t'étais arrivé ! Sale merdeux, va ! Tu mérites pas un quart de tout ce que j'ai pu te donner ! Tu ferais même mieux de crever, de toute façon personne ne t'aime ! »

Toucher les points faibles, toujours. C'est comme ça qu'ils s'aimaient, c'est comme ça qu'ils se supportaient. En blessant les autress.

Mais cette phrase fut celle de trop. Les larmes du Geek jusque là retenues tombèrent, humilié et blessé par des paroles aussi crue. Maître Panda perdit patience, agacé par la fureur injuste de son créateur. Il fallait l'arrêter maintenant, ou ça allait mal finir. Il hurla :

« Mathieu, ça suffit, laisse-le tranquille, maintenant !

-Toi ta gueule, répliqua le vidéaste fou de rage, c'est MOI qui commande dans c'te putain d'baraque, c'est clair ?! Et c'est MOI qui décide quand ça suffit ou pas, j'peux vous renvoyer dans le néant quand je veux, vous avez compris ?!

-Vous allez arrêter de crier comme des truies qui s'font prendre par l'cul ? »

C'était le Patron. Visiblement de très mauvais poil, à peine sortit d'une -trop- courte sieste, il désigna toutes les personnes de la pièce avec son mégot encore allumé, lançant avec hargne :

« Le prochain qui ouvre sa grande bouche de salope il se prend une balle dans le crâne, ok ?! Ça vous apprendra à me réveiller ! »

La réplique jeta un froid dans le salon. L'arrivée du personnage vêtu de noir avait visiblement bien calmé le jeune youtuber, qui lui répondit d'un air perdu :

« Oh... Pa... Patron. Désolé, je voulais pas te déranger...

-Justement, garde ce ton-là, et explique-moi pourquoi tu hurlais comme si on avait combiné une vierge et un calibre vingt !

-Ben... heu... »

C'est là qu'il entendit. Un hoquet, un soufflement, un reniflement. Puis il vit la casquette dépasser du canapé. Et son cœur s'accéléra.

« Qu'est-ce que... Tu... Il pleure... ? »

N'y tenant plus, le Geek se releva, essayant de quitter la pièce au plus vite. Mais le criminel comptait bien savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, et bloqua donc la sortie de tout son corps pour retenir le jeune garçon.

« Hop là, reste là ma put- ?! »

N'ayant pas vu l'action, le Geek lui rentra dedans, reculant d'un pas sous le choc. Les poings serrés devant lui, les yeux rouges et la mine terrorisée, son regard croisa celui du dangereux psychopathe. Un nouvel échange visuel débuta, toujours aussi désemparé, pendant quelques secondes à peine. Puis l'enfant poussa son double de toutes ses maigres forces, mal à l'aise et terriblement peiné par tous les événements récents.

« Laisse-moi passer, putain ! »

Dans une dernière tentative, le Patron le retint par le bras, lui lançant un regard cette fois-ci déterminé, ferme. Ce troisième temps d'arrêt dura cette fois-ci plus longtemps, avant que Maître Panda n'intervienne une dernière fois :

« Lâche-le, c'est bon. Il en a eu bien assez pour aujourd'hui, tu ne penses pas ? »

Et la proie s'échappa à la vitesse de l'éclair pour la troisième fois de la journée...

La maison resta calme jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, bien que le chanteur du groupe, lui, eut du boulot en pagaille. D'abord consoler Mathieu, qui, une fois la colère passée, s'en voulut énormément d'avoir laissé de tels mots franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Non, en fait, il s'en voulait toujours. Il se rendait malade pour ça, il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué dans son rôle, d'être un mauvais ''père'', encore une fois...

Ensuite, s'occuper du gamin. Lui apporter à manger, sécher ses larmes. Lui dire, _encore une fois_, que leur créateur ne le pensait pas, qu'il était furieux, que c'était la fatigue. Que ça irait mieux demain. Lui assurer que personne ne souhaitait sa mort, que tous l'aimaient profondément, que Mathieu s'était fait un sang d'encre pour lui. Que c'était la maladie et le stress combinés. Que c'était la fatigue...

_Encore une fois_, calmer les tensions._ Encore une fois_, rappeler que tout le monde est juste exténué en ce moment, que leur famille ne tombera pas aussi facilement. Qu'ils s'aiment.

Encore une fois... mais pour combien de temps ?

Il baissa la tête en refermant la porte du Geek. Le petit s'était endormi. Il soupira.

Quelque chose s'était passé, avec le Patron. Durant la nuit, le matin, il ne savait pas... Toujours est-il que la situation avait évoluée. Et même s'il doutait fort que le sombre individu ait pu profiter d'une quelconque manière que ce soit du plus jeune, une altercation avait dû avoir lieu. Peut-être même que l'un, l'autre, ou bien même les deux s'étaient doutés de quelque chose. Qu'ils avaient vu le changement, et que le secret était maintenant révélé.

Dans l'espoir d'en appendre un peu plus, il passa par la chambre du Hippie. Mais après lui avoir posé quelques questions, il se rendit vite compte que le baba cool était en plein bad trip, et qu'il n'avait rien à lui apprendre sur le sujet. L'animal décida très vite de battre en retraite, son nez sensible ne supportant déjà plus les fumées empoisonnées.

Tant pis ! Il questionnerait le Patron plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait une chanson à apprendre...

Le Geek ne vint pas au repas du soir.

Mathieu avait prévu d'aller chez Antoine pour y passer la soirée, et Maître Panda avait décidé de l'accompagner afin de prendre un peu de repos.

Le Prof avait des expériences qui l'attendaient et la Fille, vexée d'être ainsi mise de côté par tout le monde, avait décrété qu'elle partirait en boîte dès son yaourt terminé.

Ainsi, la maison fut quasiment vide lorsque vingt heures sonnèrent. Le jeune enfant, épuisé, avait prévenu Mathieu qu'il allait se coucher quand celui-ci lui avait demandé de descendre pour quelques dernières recommandations. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il se retrouva donc au lit, les dents brossées et avec un vieux pyjama Saint Seiya qui avait appartenu à l'ancien Stéphanois.

Il n'avait pas envie de dormir. Mais il n'avait pas envie de rester debout non plus. Alors il se retournait dans sa couette bien trop grande pour un seul petit corps.

Au final, Mathieu n'avait pas tort : il ne s'inquiétait que pour lui. Il n'avait pensé qu'à son mal-être, alors que son créateur croulait littéralement sous le travail. Il s'était laissé emporter par des conneries, des remarques perverses, des regards... Un regard. Comme celui qu'ils avaient échangé plus tôt, quelque chose d'assez puissant pour lui tordre le cœur.

Et cette détermination, ce charisme... Comme s'il lui criait : ''je n'abandonnerai pas'', ''je reviendrai''.

Il soupira, fermant les yeux de lassitude. Il en avait assez, il ne voulait plus y penser.

Et c'est là qu'il les entendit.

Des bruits de pas qui martelaient la mezzanine, qui s'approchaient de sa chambre.

_Impossible ! Il_ n'oserait pas, le Prof et le Hippie étaient encore à la maison !

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant sa porte, les craquements s'arrêtèrent. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il faisait semblant de dormir, en réalité tremblotant de peur.

_Inspiration._

Une forte odeur de tabac, un tintement métallique, un premier pas, puis sa porte qui se referma lentement.

_Expiration._

Finalement, son heure était venue, hein... ? Même à cet instant, il en était parfaitement conscient.

_Ce serait l'Étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres..._

* * *

**Voilà. Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais l'attente n'a que trop duré, donc j'ai décidé de poster malgré les imperfections. En espérant que le tout ne dérangera pas... ^^'**

**Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et je tiens aussi à remercier tout particulièrement toutes les personnes qui ont reviewvé/reviewveront, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! =)**

**J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire, et je vous dit à la prochaine fois pour le premier lemon ! ;D**

**Sa-chan, qui s'excuse encore une fois pour le retard.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**21 guns : Ça me fait super plaisir que tu apprécies à ce point cette histoire ! Ça aura pris son temps, mais j'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite. =)**

**Guest : Bonsoir ! ^^ Alors déjà, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente pour ce chapitre... Maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire ! ^^ Pour l'instant, je n'ai encore jamais abandonné une fiction, donc celle-ci ne risque pas non plus d'être laissée sans fin ! ;) En attendant, j'ai hâte de voir les retours pour ce chapitre, merci encore !**


	3. Entre cauchemar et désillusion

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.**

**Oui, ça fait un an... Un an, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est écoulé que quelques petits mois... Désolée à tous ceux qui attendaient avec impatience la suite de cette histoire.**

**Je ne mettrais pas les raisons d'un tel retard ici. Je vous dirais juste que je n'ai pas énormément apprécié la saison 5 de SLG, et que j'ai encore un peu de mal avec la saison 6. Ça m'a un peu gênée pour l'écriture certes, mais ce n'est pas la seule et unique cause de cette sortie tardive. Pour les plus curieux, rendez-vous sur mon profil où vous aurez un peu plus d'informations.**

**Sachez tout de même que j'apprécie toujours le couple et que la fiction n'est pas abandonnée. Dites-vous juste qu'elle se passe pendant la saison 4, et donc que ce qui est arrivé après n'a aucune valeur dans cette histoire, voilà tout.**

**J'espère avoir encore des lecteurs après un tel laps de temps sans rien poster, et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Il est beaucoup plus court que les précédents et je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi, donc après un bon moment à me demander comment l'étoffer un peu plus, je le poste juste comme ça. J'en suis majoritairement satisfaite, donc je pense que c'est déjà ça. =)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**/!\ Présence de LEMON /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Entre cauchemar et désillusion**

* * *

_Une forte odeur de tabac, un tintement métallique, un premier pas, puis sa porte qui se referma lentement._

_Finalement, son heure était venue, hein... ? Même à cet instant, il en était parfaitement conscient. _

_Ce serait l'Étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres..._

Il ne bougea pas. Il resta là, enveloppé dans sa couette comme dans une carapace inébranlable.

Malheureusement, il n'en était rien...

Un petit rire grave et une nouvelle série de cliquetis le fit frissonner. _Ne pas bouger. Ne pas bouger._

S'il faisait semblant de dormir, l'autre s'en irait peut-être !...

C'était si beau, de rêver...

Les pas s'approchèrent. Le souffle se fit de plus en plus audible. Les chocs de ferraille s'intensifièrent. Comme si l'individu voulait volontairement le réveiller...

Le Patron - puisque ça ne pouvait être que lui - était un pur sadique. Le Geek le savait d'instinct, rien qu'en entendant ses remarques perverses et ses commentaires détaillés sur sa ''dernière nuit de folie'' qu'il lâchait à tout bout de champs. Il était toujours cru dans ses mots, toujours à dire des obscénités, sans foi ni loi lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enlever l'appétit aux membres de sa petite famille.

Ça le divertissait. Ça le faisait se sentir puissant, dominateur, maître des émotions d'autrui.

Mais le petit pensait que c'était surtout un masque qu'il se donnait, une façade pour se rendre cool et inspirer la peur, le respect. Il n'avait compris que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas qu'un jour où il était de corvée de nettoyage, et qu'il avait dû rentrer dans sa chambre pour passer l'aspirateur. L'homme en noir était partit précipitamment, oubliant de fermer l'accès à son sanctuaire et parallèlement celui à son ordinateur...

Ordinateur qui n'était même pas en veille, et sur lequel défilait une vidéo pornographique SM avec dans le rôle principal un petit garçon _mineur_. Attaché en étoile, bâillonné, fouetté, abusé par ce qui semblait être un gang d'adultes étrangers.

Rien qu'en se souvenant des images, pleines de cruauté et de situations malsaines, il avait envie de vomir. Est-ce donc le sort que lui réservait le sombre individu... ?

Il avait rêvé d'utopie pour son premier amour. Il avait rêvé d'une première fois parfaite, avec une jeune fille magnifique, douce, pure, qui l'aimerait pour ce qu'il était. Il avait rêvé d'un premier baiser au goût sucré, d'une lente découverte tendre et romantique. Il avait rêvé d'une passion nouvelle, étincelante, d'une scène qui deviendrait, il en était sûr, l'un de ses plus précieux souvenirs.

Ce dont il avait rêvé, en somme, c'était le début d'une longue et merveilleuse histoire d'amour...

Et là, à ce moment, maintenant, à présent ? Qu'en restait-il, de ce mirage ? Quels éléments seraient encore présents, lorsque le _supplice_ commencerait ?

Rien.

Rien du tout. Pas un seul songe, pas une seule pensée positive, pas un seule partage, rien, nada. Une utopie. Une chimère. Une illusion...Un _cauchemar_.

_Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un cauchemar._

Le bras qui empoigna le sien confirma ses paroles, le retournant violemment pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos.

« Aïe !, ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher.

-Tiens, t'es réveillé ?, demanda l'autre d'une voix sarcastique. Parfaiiit... ça fait un truc de moins à faire, comme ça... »

Il ricana. Comme une hyène. Il était le fauve, et lui était son repas.

Deux gestes, des menottes, et les poignets du jeune no-life étaient solidement attachés au sommier de son lit.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'faire le plaisir de fermer ta gueule et de m'laisser profiter, gamin. T'façon, personne ne viendra. »

L'enfant ne se débattit même pas. Il avait décidé. Il se laisserait _mordre _sans rien faire. Il se laisserait croquer, manger, déguster, ronger comme ça. De toute façon, le proxénète avait raison : _personne_ ne pouvait arrêter le Patron. Personne.

Un fauve, il était un fauve ! Il chassait, il se servait, et il repartait une fois que la carcasse ne bougeait plus. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un tel personnage ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout se passe ainsi ?

Il frissonna lorsque deux mains soulevèrent son tee-shirt pour se poser sur ses hanches. Ses poignets bougèrent sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, et se retrouvèrent confrontés au métal encore gelé des menottes. _Aïe. Vilaine morsure..._

« Putain ce corps de salope que t'as... Tu réagis même quand j'te touche la taille, hein, petite pute ?

-T-tes mains sont froides...

-Ta gueule. C'est ta faute si on en est là. C'est _toi_ qui faut blâmer, moi j'y suis pour rien, _gamin_ ! »

Le surnom avait un goût âcre, dans sa bouche. Alors que ses vieux volets laissaient passer une lumière tamisée, le Geek put entre-apercevoir l'expression agacée de l'homme en noir. Un mélange de passion, de frustration, de haine.

_Il le haïssait_.

N'était-ce pas l'inverse qui aurait dû se produire ?

C'était à lui, de le détester ! De détester ces mains glacées qui le découvraient aisément, de détester ce langage cru, cette absence entière de gentillesse, de compassion. De détester également cet égoïsme hautain, cette perversion abjecte, cet _enfer_ !

Pourtant, il ne détestait pas. Il _subissait_. Il redoutait, il s'abandonnait, il se brisait. Et ça n'était visiblement toujours pas suffisant.

Il hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit les deux mains se séparer. L'une partit masser sa jambe, tandis ce que l'autre remontait vers sa gorge, comme prête à l'étrangler.

« C'est ta faute si j'arrive plus à prendre mon pied avec les autres ! Depuis qu'tu t'es mis à rougir, depuis qu'tu m'as lancé ce regard... ! Putain, sale allumeur, va ! Tu voulais que j'rêve de toi, hein... ? Tu voulais que je te sente sur ma peau à chaque fois que tu m'effleurais, tu voulais que je pense à toi H24, tu voulais attiser mon désir, hein ?! Allez, avoue-le, tu l'as fait exprès. T'as joué avec mes nerfs pour que tout le monde se retourne contre moi, tu me poussais à culpabiliser, tu faisais exprès de mettre un bordel dans mes pensées juste pour avoir la satisfaction de me sentir frustré ! Tu t'pensais intouchable ? Tu croyais vraiment que je tenterai rien, sous prétexte que t'es le ''Geek'', que t'es le gamin d'la famille ?!... »

Alors que le plus petit inspirait, comme prêt à répliquer, l'autre se glissa dans son sous-vêtement, empoignant sa virilité à pleine main. Satisfait d'entendre un sacré gémissement, le Patron ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là : il se saisit du menton de sa petite victime et se mit à l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il fourra de force sa langue à l'intérieur de l'antre brûlant, dévastant le palais, dominant sa consœur, explorant tous les recoins de cette petite cavité chaude et suave. _Putain, c'qu'il en avait rêvé..._

« Grave-toi bien ça dans la tête, sale mioche : tout. ce. qui. arrive. est. à. cause. de. toi.

-O-Où est l-le Hippie ? »

C'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé. Si le Patron pouvait lui faire du mal, alors il aurait très bien pu s'en prendre au Hippie. L'homme au-dessus de lui se froissa, vexé de ne pas avoir été écouté, ou du moins, pris au sérieux. Il répondit tout de même, énigmatique :

« Dans un endroit où il risque pas de t'entendre s'il te prenait l'envie d'te mettre à hurler. »

Il s'empressa tout de même de rajouter, voyant la peur s'étendre dans les yeux du plus jeune :

« J'lui ai passé une drogue un peu plus forte que d'habitude, c'est tout ! Il dort, en ce moment. Maintenant ferme-là. »

Il se remit instantanément à l'œuvre. Il plongea dans le cou du jeune innocent, se repaissant à nouveau de l'odeur enivrante qui l'avait déjà fait perdre pied la nuit d'avant. Sa libido s'embrasa d'un coup, avec tant de violence que, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il arracha brusquement le tee-shirt qui couvrait cette peau fine et envoûtante...

Il le regretta presque immédiatement en voyant la réaction affolée de sa victime. Envoyant les morceaux de tissus au loin, le Patron reprit contenance, s'attaquant plus délicatement au torse et en particulier aux deux petits boutons de chair.

Il _savait_ que le gamin n'y était pour rien. Tout ce qu'il avait affirmé était profondément faux, un tissu de mensonges créé dans le seul but de ne pas être reconnu comme unique coupable. Tous les torts lui revenaient, et pourtant, donner l'idée au gosse que ce qu'il se passait était de sa faute réussissait tout de même à calmer son esprit.

C'était de l'auto-persuasion et rien d'autre, certes. Mais ça lui permettrait sûrement de mieux soutenir le regard de Mathieu lorsqu'ils se reverraient. En tout cas, à ce moment précis, c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Les gémissements et autres plaintes érotiques que laissait sortir le no-life étaient tout simplement séduisants. Il n'y résistait pas, il ne pouvait pas y résister. D'ailleurs, sa partie inférieure non plus ne tiendrait pas longtemps, s'il continuait à miauler d'une façon aussi bandante...

Se débarrassant de tout ce qui cachait le bas de son adorable prisonnier, le mac l'entendit une nouvelle fois implorer :

« S-sto-op !... »

Il releva la tête pour croiser à nouveau son adorable visage, mais ne se retrouva pas avec la vision qu'il attendait. Le petit pleurait. Il fermait les yeux, incapable d'assister à sa propre mort, incapable de se résoudre, de s'abandonner jusqu'à l'âme sans avoir une pensée pour ce qu'il lui adviendrait. Une boule naquit alors dans la gorge du Patron.

« Tais-toi !, hurla-t-il, fou de rage contre le petit, mais aussi et surtout contre lui-même. Tais-toi, ta gueule, putain ! Pleure pas, arrête de chialer ou je jure que je deviens violent ! Compris ?!

-P-Par...don, je fais pas ex-...exprès, ça coule tout seul parce que... 'rce que j'ai p-peur... »

D'un coup, le plus vieux s'adoucit. Effectivement, ça allait être sa première fois, et lui n'était pas la tendresse incarnée... Alors, il souffla, passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux de son pseudo-amant et l'embrassa délicatement. Il devait vraiment apprendre à se restreindre s'il ne voulait pas définitivement briser le plus petit.

« ...J'vais prendre mon temps affirma-t-il finalement d'une voix posée. Après tout, ce serait bête de te laisser filer aussi rapidement, vu le temps que j'ai mis à t'attraper ! Il s'peut même que t'apprécies, tu sais ! Alors calme-toi un peu, d'accord ? »

Le Geek le ressentit. Malgré la maladresse des propos, le Patron essayait de le rassurer. D'une manière, il crut que quelque chose avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il murmura alors, regardant l'homme en dessus de lui avec des yeux encore tout embués :

« S-S'il te plaît, Patron... sois doux... »

L'homme en noir tressaillit jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il promit :

« O-Ouais, j'vais essayer d'y aller doucement... »

Le mouvement reprit. Ou, plutôt, la valse.

En effet, ça n'avait plus rien du délire violent dans lequel tout avait commencé. Les gestes étaient maintenant beaucoup plus doux, impatients mais retenus, à la fois égoïstes et altruistes dans leurs tracés. Ce n'était plus haineux, c'était passionnel. La hyène avait fait place à une envoûtante panthère, sauvage mais élégante, mordillant sans aucune salive empoisonnée.

N'en pouvant plus de cette étreinte beaucoup trop chaste, l'adulte décida de passer à la seconde étape. Il sortit de sa veste un petit flacon qu'il se dépêcha de verser sur ses doigts et se dirigea ensuite vers la partie basse de son prisonnier en se léchant les lèvres d'une manière lubrique. Il souleva une jambe, cherchant le petit anneau de chair, préparant déjà les zones alentours à une visite imminente... Puis, lentement, il enfonça la première phalange de son majeur.

« Ah... !, laissa échapper l'enfant de la famille, surpris par le froid soudain qui s'insinuait en lui. »

Il ne s'en lassait pas. Que le petit perde ses moyens ne signifiait qu'une chose, de toute façon : c'était pour lui une expérience nouvelle. Nouvelle, et unique, surtout ! Et lui, le Patron, était le seul autorisé à en profiter. C'était jouissif.

Il sourit en enfonçant jusqu'à la seconde phalange, plus difficilement cette fois-ci.

« Shhhh... Détends-toi, si tu veux pas que ça te fasse mal. J'vais bientôt en rentrer un deuxième si tu desserres pas un peu ton p'tit cul, ça risque de tirer ! »

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, malheureusement..._, pensa le petit. La peur, la honte et les sensations nébuleuses qui se mélangeaient violemment en lui le rendaient confus, étourdi, déconcerté. Il était censé rester de marbre et laisser le plus vieux prendre son pied, à la base alors que là, il fallait avouer qu'il participait quand même pas mal aussi...

Le second doigt s'enfonça, comme aspiré dans l'antre chaud. L'adulte se mit alors à ricaner, sinistre déluré au désir sans borne. Commençant à masturber doucement sa victime favorite, il essaya ensuite d'en faire entrer un troisième, écartant durement les chairs en prévision de quelque chose de beaucoup plus _gros_.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'esprit de Mathieu, chacun avait développé des capacités physiques ou mentales détachées de celles du jeune schizophrène. Le Prof avait acquis des connaissances sans borne. La fille était plus féminine, avait perdu une bonne partie de sa pilosité faciale, aussi. Le Panda chantait plus juste de jour en jour. Le Geek avait rétréci, perdu du muscle. Le Patron, à l'inverse, était devenu plus grand et plus large d'épaule. Et surtout, il avait beaucoup pris d'_en bas_.

Une bonne vingtaine de millimètres, voire vingt-cinq. Ce qui faisait de lui un plutôt gros calibre, déjà que Mathieu en lui-même était largement dans la moyenne...

Alors, maintenant qu'il avait décidé d'enculer le Geek, il devait faire attention. _Très_ attention. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de préparer ses partenaires, ni même de leur laisser le temps de s'adapter. Mais avec le gamer, c'était différent. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, et ça n'était pas toujours facile...

« Aaah ! Que-... ?! Tu... T-t'as touché qu-quelque ch-chose... Aaaah ! »

Luxure. Encore. Dans son bas-ventre, des milliers de faucons s'envolèrent, avides de chair fraîche. Il avait touché sa prostate. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il cessa tout, le temps de se libérer de ses prisons. Le pantalon s'abaissa, suivit très rapidement du caleçon beaucoup trop serré. Puis, il enfila avec vitesse une capote sortie d'une poche intérieure, prêt à imploser d'impatience.

« Allez, prépare-toi gamin, on va y aller... détends-toi, respire et laisse-moi faire, tu vas littéralement ''kiffer ta race'' ! »

Le petit n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, l'adulte était déjà en lui. Lorsqu'une douleur se fit ressentir pour la première fois au niveau du bas du dos, le gamer grimaça durement.

« P-Patron, ça tire ! Ç-ça fait mal, retire-toi ! »

Mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas trop perdu dans son propre plaisir. Il s'enfonça encore plus profondément, faisant pleurer le plus jeune. _Ce que c'était bon_. Il crut jouir sur le coup.

« Arrête, tu vas me déchirer ! N-non, j'ai... mal ! »

L'homme en noir s'arrêta brusquement, entendant le tintement sinistre des menottes s'entrechoquer. Conscient que des gestes trop brutaux pourraient meurtrir profondément les poignets de sa victime, il s'apprêta à lui faire la moral lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la douleur s'étendre sur son fin visage.

« Enlève-le, s'il te plaît... C'est insupportable... !

-Tu vas t'y habituer d'ici peu, promis, je bouge plus en attendant.

-N-nan je peux pas, retire-toi... ! J'ai trop mal, ça fait trop mal... »

Merde.

_Merde merde merde merde merde merde ! _Et putain de bordel de culs à bite, il était allé trop vite avec le petit ! Il aurait dû être plus patient, il aurait dû le préparer un peu plus, il aurait dû mieux le rassurer, il aurait dû... Il n'aurait pas dû le désirer en premier lieu.

Les yeux vides, il stoppa ses gestes un court instant pour réfléchir à sa situation. Que devait-il faire, à présent ? S'il le relâchait maintenant, il était sûr de ne plus jamais pouvoir le posséder, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. Mais s'il continuait, il risquait très fortement de s'attirer les foudres du petit, qui, il en était sûr, se presserait de prévenir Mathieu.

Oh, de toute façon, qu'il s'arrête en cours de route ou pas, le Geek ne se gênerait sûrement pas pour aller se plaindre à qui voudrait bien l'entendre, s'il en avait vraiment envie.

Il souffla durement avant de répliquer d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

« T'excite pas comme ça, gamin ça va passer, j'te dis ! Là, tout ce que t'es en train de faire, c'est de te tuer les poignets. »

Puis il dirigea sa main vers le petit engin du prisonnier qu'il commença à branler allègrement, espérant ainsi lui faire oublier un peu la douleur. Très vite, le bout de chair reprit de la vigueur, et quelques halètements de satisfaction suivirent bientôt.

Sous les doigts experts et attentionnés du plus âgé, l'adolescent se détendit bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, allant même jusqu'à couiner sans plus de retenue son plaisir.

Et, comme promis, la douleur au niveau de ses reins s'estompa progressivement.

« Ça va mieux ?, demanda finalement l'adulte.

-P-pas encore. C'est trop g-gros... Nghh ! »

Le no-life sentit très clairement le sexe de son assaillant se durcir un peu plus en lui, sûrement à cause de sa remarque. Et pour la première fois, il se rendit compte qu'il _excitait_ le Patron. L'homme en noir ne prenait pas son pied tout seul, non c'était lui, le Geek, qui le grisait à ce point, qui le _chauffait_ purement et simplement ! Mais ce simple fait semblait invraisemblable aux yeux du gamer.

L'homme qu'il aimait voulait lui faire l'amour.

Bon, le baiser aurait été un terme plus juste, mais tout de même. L'important était que le mac éprouvait une forte attraction sexuelle envers lui – tout du moins assez forte pour lui faire perdre la tête... Une voix agacée le renvoya alors brusquement à la réalité :

« Bon, c'est bon là, gamin !

-H-hein ?

-Ça devrait plus tirer, ça doit faire un quart d'heure que j'suis dedans ! On va quand même pas y passer la nuit !

-Ah, o-oui. Je... ça va mieux. Merc- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se mit à hurler. Le proxénète s'était enfoncé en lui, touchant encore une fois l'endroit qui lui faisait voir des étoiles, plus fort encore. C'était bon.

S'en suivit une série de coups de butoirs qui lui firent oublier de penser. À ce moment, la chambre n'était plus que grognements et cris, grincements des lattes, tintements métalliques. _C'était bon_. Le Patron n'avait pas menti, c'était divin. La douleur qui lui vrillait les reins quelques minutes auparavant n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, effacée par le plaisir de la chair.

Ils ne tinrent pas longtemps, l'excitation était tout simplement trop forte pour qu'il ne puissent la retenir. Submergé, l'adulte accéléra inconsciemment le rythme, à deux doigts de la jouissance extrême. Il suait, fait rare pour une telle bête de sexe, concentré sur ses mouvements, se repaissant sans honte des hurlements du cadet qui gagnaient irrémédiablement en puissance. Puis, dans un dernier accès de rage, il s'arqua, sentant les chairs de son amant se rétracter contre lui, et se libéra avec force.

Pantelants, ils restèrent quelques courtes minutes sans faire un geste, sonnés par l'orgasme qui les avaient si violemment traversés. Un étrange sentiment de bien-être envahit le Patron juste avant qu'il ne se retire, un il-ne-savait-quoi qui était né dans sa poitrine, qui s'était propagé chaleureusement dans tout son corps, et qui s'était – trop – brusquement éteint.

Et l'homme en noir aurait mit Paris à feu et à sang pour retrouver cette sensation.

Il soupira vainement, de retour à la réalité. Il aurait aimé se perdre à nouveau dans le visage luxurieux de l'adolescent – juste un instant pour tout oublier –, mais à quoi bon ? Le Monde l'Univers le rattrapait, faisant ressurgir la raison que sa folie avait aisément bâillonnée. La culpabilité revenait, forte, plus forte encore que tout le plaisir qu'il venait d'expérimenter.

Les mots de Mathieu lui remontaient par la gorge, acides, brûlants, tranchants. ''_J__e tenais à m'excuser d'avoir pu soupçonner quelque chose_'', qu'il lui avait dit. Le mac avait envie de rire. Sa trachée était trop aride. Il avait envie de chialer. Ses yeux resteraient secs.

D'un mouvement las, il se releva, enlevant et nouant le préservatif dans un geste d'habitude. Il chercha ensuite la boîte de Kleenex que le no-life gardait sur son bureau. Il se saisit de quelques feuilles, revenant vers le corps inerte qui gisait sur le matelas. Le Geek avait-il perdu connaissance ? Non, il bougea la tête dès que le Patron se mit à essuyer son ventre.

Soulagement.

Il n'y était pas allé si fort que ça, au final, n'est-ce pas ?

Le plus petit hoqueta alors en sentant un main lui agripper la cuisse, se reculant par réflexe, à nouveau mort de peur. Ils n'allaient quand même pas recommencer... ?

« N-non... je-... S-s'il te plait Patron, j-je peux plus, s'il te plait...

-Calme-toi, gamin. J'vais pas remettre ça. J'te fais juste une p'tite toilette, j'te mets une crème pour atténuer les douleurs, j't'aide à te rhabiller, et je me casse. »

Délivrance ou déception, laquelle était-ce ? Le gamer n'aurait pas su dire. Pas qu'il espérait se faire encore une fois enculer, non mais la façon dont le proxénète avait murmuré ses derniers mots était si froide... Presque comme s'il était impatient d'en finir, de se faire la malle.

Alors, quoi ? C'était bien lui qui l'avait forcé, attaché, violé, même ! Et maintenant, il était déçu ? C'était ça ? Il regrettait d'avoir tiré son coup, ça n'avait pas été assez bon pour lui ? Il avait rêvé de bien mieux, et avait déchanté, hein ?

Ça ne le concernait pas. Si la désillusion avait été aussi violente pour l'adulte que pour le nerd, ça n'était pas son problème. Il était la victime, la proie. Il avait été bouffé, rongé jusqu'à la moelle, dénudé jusqu'aux os. Oui, il était le martyr alors, pourquoi, oh grand Dieu mais _pourquoi_ avait-il si mal au cœur... ?

Les gestes du Patron étaient d'une douceur incroyable. Pas lents, juste doux. Comme si le mac avait quand même peur de le casser, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir... Le Geek n'y comprenait plus rien. À quoi pensait donc l'infâme personnage ? Ses gestes, ses paroles, ses actes, rien n'était en accord, rien n'était cohérent. Était-ce donc blanc, noir, ou gris ? Le plus jeune ne saisissait pas.

Ses menottes lui furent enlevées une fois que sa sueur et les restes de son orgasme eurent complètement disparus de son corps. À présent refroidit, il commença à ressentir les douleurs qui se propageaient le long de ses reins, comme d'infimes petits couteaux qui semblaient frapper au moindre petit geste de sa part. Ses bras aussi le faisaient souffrir ses poignets brûlaient et ses mains le lançaient affreusement.

Il tressaillit péniblement lorsque le plus vieux le souleva, une main sur son omoplate et l'autre fermement accrochée à sa taille. Le proxénète le laissa ainsi, en position assise – si difficile à maintenir – pour rassembler les vêtements qui avaient précédemment volés dans toute la pièce. Le haut finit à la poubelle, inutilisable. Dommage, il était bien, ce pyjama...

« Ils sont où, les propres ?

-E-euh... Le placard. En bas à gauche... »

Le Geek ne bougea pas. Il attendit patiemment que les habits lui soient amenés, profitant des quelques courtes secondes de silence qui envahirent la pièce. Lorsqu'il tendit les bras pour s'emparer du linge propre, le plus âgé se mit à reculer, à la grande surprise du no-life.

« Nope ! 'Faut encore que je te mette de la crème, pour tes poignets _et_ pour plus bas. Sinon ça va grave tirer demain. Écarte tes jambes, promis je masse juste l'entrée. »

Avec appréhension, le plus jeune obéit. Et une nouvelle fois, le Patron tint sa promesse, continuant avec une délicatesse qui ne lui correspondait pas à soigner le corps meurtri du plus jeune. Lorsqu'il eut fini, ce fut au tour des vêtements. Il aida le Geek à se rhabiller, l'allongea dans le lit, le recouvrit doucement. Il attrapa ensuite la poubelle, remplie des uniques et dernières preuves de ses méfaits, et la noua d'un geste. Il se promit d'aller la jeter directement dans la benne bien avant le retour de Mathieu. Juste avant de s'enfuir, il avertit :

« Rappelle-toi, Geek : il s'est rien passé. Je suis jamais venu dans cette chambre, je t'ai jamais attaché ni touché, j'ai pas non plus drogué le Hippie et attendu une ouverture pour tirer mon coup. Un mot de ça à Mathieu, et je te promets que tu vas passer le plus mauvais quart d'heure de toute ta vie, compris ? Demain, t'es malade. Je t'apporterai des anti-douleurs avant que la baraque se réveille. Tu resteras au lit toute la journée. »

Et il ferma la porte.

Épuisé, le Geek ne fut pas long à s'endormir. Il passa une nuit sans rêve.

Tant mieux.

Après tout, le cauchemar était fini, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. _N'est-ce pas... ?_

* * *

Comme prévu, il fut réveillé tôt le matin par l'homme en noir. Encore dans les vappes, il se saisit sans plus discuter du verre qui lui était tendu, attendant que le cachet ne fonde avant d'avaler le liquide légèrement pétillant.

Les douleurs aiguës qui se propageaient dans tout son dos le tuaient purement et simplement. Ses poignets le lançaient, aussi, dûs aux trop nombreux gestes qu'il avait tout de même tenté malgré les menottes. Il grimaça d'inconfort, maudissant le proxénète pour ses actions irresponsables et égoïstes.

Mais lorsqu'une main se saisit de sa couette pour l'envoyer valser plus loin, toutes ses pensées accusatrises s'effondrèrent. À la place, s'installa la _peur_.

En voyant le Patron lui attraper l'avant-bras, il tenta un mouvement, tremblant comme une feuille. Mais le déchirement qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale ne lui permettait aucun échappatoire – _Dieu !; _il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir faire un pas dans cet état-là ! – et il ne put qu'attendre la suite avec appréhension.

« Bordel mais calme-toi, sale gosse !; grogna le mac, sourcils froncés. Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te défoncer le cul alors qu'il y a tout le monde à la maison ? Tu me penses assez con pour mettre en jeu ma place dans cette putain de baraque, juste pour profiter de ton trou ? En plus, vu comme t'as hurlé hier, ce serait pas juste ''risquer'' de me faire virer, hein !... »

Il ricana, et son rire se répercuta sur les quatres murs de la pièce. Mort de honte, le Geek détourna le regard, les joues rouge et une grimace d'embarras sur le visage. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait _envie_ d'être apeuré. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait semblant, comme s'il jouait un jeu !

Non son corps, son esprit, tout son être réagissait de lui-même au toucher de l'autre homme. C'était comme une morsure. Un venin, un poison qui se répandait dans toutes ses veines. Et c'était douloureux, c'était effrayant. C'était foudroyant, _électisant_. Ça l'attisait pour mieux le laisser paralysé.

Il frissonna aux vibrations rauques qui suivirent :

« Promis, je te prendrais encore de nombreuses fois quand la situation se sera un peu calmée. Haha, je m'enfoncerai en toi si fort que tu seras obligé d'être baîlloné pour ne pas être entendu ! Je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu as à savoir, gamin, tu vas voir on va entraîner ton cul pour que tu n'aies plus aucune douleur, peu importe la force de mes coups de reins. Puisqu'il semblerait que t'ais encore envie de jouer un peu avec moi, tu vas devenir ma pute attitrée. Tu verras, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux... »

Il marqua une pause, constatant avec agacement que le plus petit ne semblait pas ravi de la situation. À vrai dire, il évitait même son regard.

« Déshabille-toi ordonna-t-il alors d'une voix dure.

-H-hein...?, s'exclama l'autre en se retournant finalement vers le mac. M-mais tu as dit que... !

-J'vais juste te remettre de la crème. »

Soupire de soulagement. Sans plus attendre, le Geek entreprit de se débarrasser de son pantalon.

Ses bras tremblaient affreusement. Son cœur aussi. Il tenta de reprendre un peu d'assurance, persuadé que tout allait se passer pour le mieux...

« Demain; non, après-demain. J'apprendrai à ton corps à qui il appartient réellement. »

...Puis tout se brisa à nouveau.

* * *

**En laissant de côté le fait que je ne suis plus autant sur SLG qu'avant, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre.**

**Je déteste particulièrement les histoires qui mettent en scène le Syndrome de Stockholm. Vous savez ? Ces fictions dans lesquelles un personnage est abusé verbalement et physiquement, tenu prisonnier par son bourreau, mais qui tombe follement amoureux de lui quand même et lui pardonne.**

**Bon, là c'est un peu différent vu que le Geek aime déjà le Patron. Mais ça ne change en rien le fait que l'acte est très violent d'un point de vue psychologique, et j'avais peur que justement, ce soit trop. J'ai mis un temps fou à revérifier chaque phrase pour m'assurer que ça ne dépasse justement pas la limite de l'impardonnable, même si c'est indéniablement un viol...**

**Et vous, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Comment espérez-vous voir la situation évoluer ?**

**Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi, mis en favori et commenté la fiction. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, promis.**

**Merci aussi à toutes les reviews anonymes. Je ne vous répond pas pour cette fois-ci parce que tous vos message datent déjà de plusieurs mois, mais sachez que j'ai lu vos reviews et qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Donc un grand merci à Guest, Bruna, Loup, Isaline, Jine Andro et Joheki ^w^**


	4. - Arrêt de la fiction -

**Bon. Bon. BON.**

**Cette note/annonce sera courte, tout est dans le titre de toute façon.**

**Suite à l'arrêt de SLG (pas aussi inopiné que ça, d'ailleurs), je suis au regret de vous annoncer que cette fiction n'ira pas plus loin. J'avais des projets pour cette histoire, mais j'avoue avoir posté beaucoup trop rapidement : j'aurais dû attendre de voir où tout ça me menait avant de mettre en ligne le tout premier chapitre, et je retiendrai la leçon pour la prochaine fois.**

**Dans tous les cas, je suis désolée, mais je me suis résolue à clôturer définitivement cette fiction.**

**En relisant le chapitre précédent, je me dis que finalement, c'est pas si mal que ça. Ça laisse une fin ouverte, juste assez pour ne pas être trop frustrant. Enfin. Du moins, je l'espère...**

**De toute façon, je suis de l'avis de Mathieu. SLG a perdu son punch et son identité après l'épisode 99, et le changement a malheureusement complètement coupé court à mon inspiration. Je m'en excuse platement auprès de vous tous, lecteurs...**

**En contrepartie, je peux si vous le souhaitez vous envoyer par MP un court résumé de ce qui se serait passé par la suite. Il suffit de me le demander et je le ferai avec plaisir ! ;)**

**Merci énormément d'avoir lu, suivi et commenté cette fiction jusque là. Même si elle ne s'est pas finie comme prévu, je ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir écrite. N'oubliez jamais que l'identité d'un auteur se construit avec son public, et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu partager mon travail avec vous.**

**Sa-chan, qui a vraiment eu du mal à écrire cette note.**


End file.
